sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon
Sonic Boom: Fanon is a show where you imagine yourself in it. Character Keys *'BOLD = Anti Hero' *''ITALIC = Additional Characters'' Characters Canon Characters *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Leader) **Miles "Tails" Prowler (Brains) **Knuckles the Echidna (Muscle) **Amy Rose (Backbone) **Sticks the Badger (Wild Card) Canon Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot Fanon Characters (SB100) *Team Piraka **Jackson Piraka (Leader) **Scarlet Skunk (Backbone) **Rico Rahkshi (Muscle) **Julie Centaur (Brains) **Fred Fox (Wild Card) *''Mayor Skunk (Mayor of the Hidden Skunk Village)'' Fanon Characters (KK20x6) *Team Koopa **Captain Joseph Koopa (Leader) **Colonel Koopa (Backbone) **Scarface (Muscle) **Killer (Wild Card) **Professor Paul (Brains) *''Disco Koopa'' *''Plant Force'' **''Rose'' **''Kernel Corn'' **''Citron'' Fanon Villains (KK20x6) *Emperor GatorMill (Alligator Emperor) *GatorJill (GatorMill's Brother) *Robot King Joseph *''Zombie Force'' **''Captain DeadBeard'' **''Imp'' **''Super Brainz'' Fanon Villains (SB100) *A.R.E.S. (Advanced Robotics Elemental Specialist) *Mecha Tech (Roboticized Lead Scientist) *Elemental Force **Inferno Fire (Fire Being) **Glacier Ice (Ice Being) **Rocky Road Earth (Earth Being) Additional Heroes *Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Spongebob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Piraka **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Zaktan **Avak **Thok *Mane 6 **Twilight Sparkle **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie **Fluttershy **Rarity *??? "More Coming Soon" Additional Villains *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Plankton *Kanker Sisters *Krekka & Nidhiki "More Coming Soon" Fanon Character Information Jackson Piraka Jackson Piraka is an Orange Piraka with Black Armor. He was created by scientists to create the perfect Piraka for him to be the best Dark Hunter on destroying the Toa, but because of a minor malfunction that has become major, Jackson now has gained free will & manages to escape with no experience & also his life, even though the guards prepare patrols throughout the area. Now he needs to know how to survive & somehow with a new experience of a new world, he will find a way, he hope he knows how. His weapons of choice are the Zamor Blaster & his melee weapon, the Chainsaw Blade. Status *Attack: 60/100 *Defence: 60/100 *Speed: 6/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Power: 6/10 *Intelligence: 6/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Scarlet Skunk Scarlet Skunk is a Black & White Skunk in a red tank top, orange gloves & pants & yellow boots, with a good heart & is a lover of the colour red. She is from the hidden Skunk Kingdom/Village where the skunk smell can't bother or scare away the others. However Scarlet is no acception, she can't control her skunk scent because of her over the top emotions & feelings. When she & her kind were outcasts from everywhere except an skunk island, due to the uncontrollable skunk smell, Scarlet sets out for a love of adventure in hope of spreading friendship for the outside of her village. Her weapons of choice is her skunk gas for self defence & for her melee weapon is a baseball bat. Status *Attack: 70/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 7/10 *Agility: 8/10 *Power: 4/10 *Intelligence: 5/10 *Stamina: 5/10 Rico Rahkshi Rico Rahkshi is a Yellow Armoured Rahkshi with Black Limbs that is a straight forward demolition maniac that loves explosives that go "Kaboom", which is his catchphrase & eating Fish. Once started out as one of the projects for the Makuta, Rico is actually created without a Kraata, but instead with a special power source found within the volcano. With Rico's face changed from a normal Rahkshi face to a Rahaga like face with eyebrows, after a freak accident, the scientists claims that Rico is too unstable & must be destroyed, however when Jackson Piraka escaped, Rico took the opportunity to escape & follow Jackson wherever he goes. His weapons of choice are the Bomb Launcher, a Bazooka, Explosives & for his melee weapon a Double Bladed Staff. Status *Attack: 90/100 *Defence: 70/100 *Speed: 2/10 *Agility: 3/10 *Power: 9/10 *Intelligence: 2/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Julie Centaur Julie Centaur is a female brown Centaur with long black hair, wearing a white shirt & a blue vest & she is the brains behind Team Piraka. She grew up in a town where she has an uncanny knack of figuring out problems & discover ways of getting to her objectives, while taking school tests for a long time to increase her intelligence by discovering secrets of the universe & beyond, unlock powers long thought lost to humanity, control over the elements, gateways to other worlds & in eventually in the far future, immortality. She is in the process of creating a new project that will become the next big thing for the future, however little did she know is that the creation of the project is only the spark of her first adventure. Her weapons of choice is the Laser Blaster & for her melee weapon is a club. Status *Attack: 55/100 *Defence: 70/100 *Speed: 5/10 *Agility: 4/10 *Power: 6/10 *Intelligence: 8/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Fred the Fox Fred the Fox is a wild card to the team & he is a red fox with a black eyepatch, orange pants & grey boots, but is afraid of dogs. He is on the run from any dogs that comes across him. However Fred reached a dead end in the beach & was going to get caught by dogs, however he barely escaped with a broken eye, but were saved by a farmer. It is clear that Fred is given an eyepatch for his right eye. Once continues on, Fred encounters a pirate ship & decided to use it for shelter away from the hunting dogs, that's where he saw his first pirate & he knew instantly on that what he's gonna be. During his training, Fred has become part of a pirate crew, but however little does he know that the pirate ship is the one that least expect it. His weapons of choice are the large cutlass, his Large Hook & a pirate pistol. Status *Attack: 80/100 *Defence: 40/100 *Speed: 8/10 *Agility: 9/10 *Power: 2/10 *Intelligence: 4/10 *Stamina: 4/10 Captain Joseph Koopa Captain Joseph Koopa is the leader of Team Koopa, He is a powerful koopa pirate captain who calls himself: Master of the Seas. He has been treasure hunting all his pirate life, he and his crew battled other pirates, and stored lots of treasure, But when Captain Joseph saw his arch enemy: Emperor Gatormill attacking a village with innocent people, he must make new friends to vanquish his reptilian enemy. His weapons of choice are a pirate sword, fire breath & for his melee weapon is his fists. Status *Attack: 80/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 4/10 *Agility: 5/10 *Power: 7/10 *Intelligence: 9/10 *Stamina: 9/10 Colonel Koopa Colonel Koopa is an army operated koopa who always stays mobile during a fight, When he was ambushed by Emperor GatorMill's minions, Captain Joseph's airship dropped a reinforcement crate and gave him a rapid fire Cannonball Turret to scare off the gators. Grateful for his assitance he has join Joseph's crew to end GatorMill's plan for world domination once and for all. His weapons of choice is are his Shell Blasters and a Spike Missile Launcher. Status *Attack: 60/100 *Defence: 90/100 *Speed: 7/10 *Agility: 8/10 *Power: 5/10 *Intelligence: 7/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Scarface Scarface is one of Captain Joseph's replicas. He is like his boss but wears a blue bandana, he works out when he needs to and is always on the lookout for gators. When he saw Bygone Island being invaded by GatorMill's gator minions, he and his team must stop the gator emperor from turning the island into a gator paradise. His weapon is a Hot Goo Blaster and his melee weapon is a Koopa Hammer. Status *Attack: 70/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 6/10 *Agility: 4/10 *Power: 9/10 *Intelligence: 7/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Killer Killer is another one of Joseph's replicas who wears red bandana. He's not very smart but is crazy when it comes to a fight with the gators. He loves finding treasure but hates missing out on a battle, when he and his team found Gatormill attacking Bygone, He must do whatever he can to defeat him. Even if he has to go crazy on the gators. His weapons are a rapid fire Coconut Cannon, 2 pirate pistols, and his melee weapon is an oar. Status *Attack: ??/100 *Defence: ??/100 *Speed: ?/10 *Agility: ?/10 *Power: ?/10 *Intelligence: ?/10 *Stamina: ?/10 Professor Paul Professor Paul is Captain Joseph's professor who builds robot defenses called: Build-A-Bot. "More Coming Soon" Status *Attack: 40/100 *Defence: 90/100 *Speed: 7/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Power: 5/10 *Intelligence: 9/10 *Stamina: 4/10 A.R.E.S. A.R.E.S., also know as the "Advanced Robotics Elemental Specialist", is the Leader of his Robotic Army, serving the Makuta. Unlike all of the villains, he is very dark, dangerous & mysterious. He more than wishes to test all of the heroes's strengths & weaknesses before he can exterminate them into extinction. His backstory remains a mystery, but some say that he is built to be the Ultimate Leader. Status *Attack: 80/100 *Defence: 80/100 *Speed: 6/10 *Agility: 5/10 *Power: 7/10 *Intelligence: 10/10 *Stamina: 5/10 Mecha Tech Mecha Tech, formerly known as Dr. Tech, is a Roboticized Lead Scientist who wishes to test out his projects for his leader A.R.E.S.. However with Projects Jackson & Rico escaping, Dr. Tech quickly goes after them with his Guard Bots, but during the search, he found them on an unknown island known as Bygone Island. However, an accident occurred when trying to stop Jackson, Rico & all of their new friends & now the Guard Bots quickly roboticize him in order to save his life. For now on, Dr. Tech will now be called "Mecha Tech". Status *Attack: 50/100 *Defence: 80/100 *Speed: 7/10 *Agility: 7/10 *Power: 6/10 *Intelligence: 9/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Blaze Fire Blaze Fire is a Fire Elemental created by Mecha Tech for his Elemental Squad Project, by gene splicing the subjects with each element. Blaze Fire has a cocky attitude that can rival that of Sonic's, especially if he can use his powerful fire attacks & fiery speed to back it up. Status *Attack: 90/100 *Defence: 50/100 *Speed: 9/10 *Agility: 8/10 *Power: 4/10 *Intelligence: 5/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Glacier Ice Glacier Ice is an Ice Elemental created by Mecha Tech for his Elemental Squad Project, by gene splicing the subjects with each element. Status *Attack: 60/100 *Defence: 90/100 *Speed: 5/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Power: 7/10 *Intelligence: 8/10 *Stamina: 4/10 Rocky Road Earth Rocky Road Earth is an Earth Elemental created by Mecha Tech for his Elemental Squad Project, by gene splicing the subjects with each element. Status *Attack: 90/100 *Defence: 90/100 *Speed: 3/10 *Agility: 1/10 *Power: 10/10 *Intelligence: 2/10 *Stamina: 9/10 Emperor GatorMill Emperor GatorMill is the leader of the Alligator horde, "More Coming Soon" Status GatorJill Status Robot King Joseph Status Fanon Voice Actors *??? as Jackson Piraka *John DiMaggio as Rico Rahkshi *Tara Strong as Julie Centaur *Lisa Ortiz as Scarlet Skunk *Tom Kenny as Fred Fox *??? as Captain Jospeh Koopa *??? as Cononel Koopa *??? as Scarface *??? as Killer *??? as Professor Paul *Kevin Michael Richardson as A.R.E.S. *Armin Shimerman as Mecha Tech *Ray Chase as Blaze Fire *Dee Bradley Baker as Glacier Ice *??? as Rocky Road Earth *??? as Emperor GatorMill *??? as GatorJill *??? as Robot King Joseph Episodes Bold = SB100's Episodes Italic = KK20X6's Episodes *1. The Sidekick *2. Can Evil Geniuses Crash on Your Couch and Throne for a Few Days? *3. Translate This *4. Buster *5. My Fair Sticksy *6. NV For Sale *7. Roomies *8. Fortress of Squalitude *9. Koopa Disco Fever *10. Sweetly Scent *11. Double Doomsday *12. Krusty Koopa *13. Elements of A.R.E.S. *14. Eggheads *15. Something Smells Fishy *16. Soccer Mayhem *17. Guilt Tripping *18. Plant and Zombie Battle Force! *19. The Black Knight Rises *20. Dude, Where's My Eggman? *21. Cowbot *22. Circus of Plunders *23. Raging Koopa Rampage *24. Golfing Goofballs *25. Robo Koopa King Ahoy *26. Unlucky Knuckles *27. The Meteor *28. Aim Low *29. How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *30. Dr. Eggman's Tomato Sauce *31. Emperor GatorMill's Mutation Deed *32. Battle at the BBQ *33. Mind over Madness *34. I was a Teenage Piraka *35. In the Trees of Dreadwood *36. Heavy Machinery *37. Sole Power *38. Hedgehog Day *39. Sleeping Giant *40. The Curse of the Buddy Buddy Temple *41. Let's Play Musical Friends *42. Late Fees *43. Into The Wilderness *44. Curse of the Cross Eyed Moose *45. Chili Dog Afternoon *46. Closed Door Policy *47. Mayor Knuckles *48. Eggman The Auteur *49. Just A Guy *50. Two Good to be true *51. Beyond the Valley of Cubots *52. Next Top Villain *53. New Year's Retribution *54. Battle of the Band Boys *55. Bro Down Showdown *56. Late Night Wars *57. Fire in the Crowded Workshop *58. It wasn't me It Was the one armed Hedgehog *59. Robot Battle Royale *60. Let's Get Ready to SMASH *61. The Art of Crossovers *??? Build-A-Bots *Gatling Bot: Long Range *Rocket Bot: Long Range *Mr. Toasty: Close Range *Breaker Bot: Medium Range *Boxer Bot: Melee Range *LoudMouth Bot: Stun Range *Hide-n-Shoot Bot: Long Range *Mr. Freezy: Long Range *Uplink Bot: Long Range *Mr. Toxic: Medium Range *"More Coming Soon" Villainous Minions Dr. Eggman's Robot Creations *Badniks A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech's Army *Guard Bots **Normal Guard Bots **Scout Bots **Soldier Bots **Pyro Bots **Demo Bots **Heavy Bots **Engineer Bots **Medic Bots **Sniper Bots **Spy Bots *Elemental Bots **Fire Spawns **Ice Spawns **Rock Spawns Emperor GatorMill's Army *Guard Alligators Category:Crossover Shows